Entre incompréhension et douleur
by shunelodie
Summary: Quand Hiei et Kurama s'aiment mais qu'une autre personne vient semer le trouble entre les deux, voilà ce que ça donne! HieixKurama!
1. Chapter 1

-1Auteur: Shunelodie

Origine: Yu Yu Hakusho

Genre: Yaoi

Couple: Kurama et Hiei

Disclaimer: Ils ne sont pas à moi snif même pas Kurama snif snif.

Note: C'est ma première fic sur Yu Yu Hakusho! J'ai déjà écrit quelques haïkus sur mon couple fétiche mais j'inaugure la fic sur eux deux!

Note 2: Je t'emprunte le surnom « Kitsu » Kaneda26, je le trouve trop mignon.

ENTRE INCOMPREHENSION ET DOULEUR

-------------

Chapitre un:

Comme chaque fois, lorsque je quitte la Makai pour le Nigenkai, je ne peux m'empêcher de venir te voir, de te rendre visite encore et encore. C'est devenu un besoin, un besoin urgent auquel je ne peux me soumettre ni même échapper. Mais voudrais-je réellement y échapper? Je ne pense pas. Tu m'es tellement vital, tellement important, que je n'ose imaginer vivre loin de toi, loin de ta présence. Et encore ce soir, je frissonne. Les feuilles des arbres ne me protégent pas du vent froid qui s'est levé, j'aimerais tellement que ce soit toi qui me réchauffe. Quel beau rêve n'est-ce pas? Mais il semble si irréalisable. Comme si un jour, mon rêve se réaliserait! Personne ne le peut, personne sauf toi. Le voudrais-tu réellement? Certainement pas.. Tu as bien d'autres préoccupations dans la vie que moi. Penses-tu à moi comme je pense à toi? Non, personne ne pense à un enfant maudit. Tout le monde souhaite oublier son existence, oublier qu'ils ont eu affaire à l'enfant maudit. Personne ne se préoccupe de moi et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Je n'apporte que le mal autour de moi. Toutes les personnes que j'ai approchées ont souffert, et ce par ma faute. Et si je me rapprochais de toi, souffrirais-tu? Probablement. Et je ne peux supporter cette idée, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute. Je ne veux pas en être responsable. Et pour cela, je m'éloigne de toi, de tes sourires, de ta beauté. Et je souffre continuellement. Je maudis ma propre existence. Pourquoi a t'il fallu que j'existe? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois maudit? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je te rencontre et que je tombe amoureux de toi? Ava,t; je ne moquais de ce qu'il pouvait arriver aux autres mais maintenant tout est différent. Je n'avais pas de pitié pour ceux qui osaient me défier, ils étaient assez fous ou assez inconscients pour venir m'attaquer. Ils n'imaginaient pas quel danger je pouvais représenter à leurs yeux. Et bien soit, s'ils souhaitaient mourir, j'allais exaucer leurs prières. J'avais pensé qu'après ces petites bagarres, je serais tranquille, qu'on me laisserait en paix. Mais belle erreur. Ils devenaient plus nombreux à me défier, ils voulaient tous ma mort. Sans doute, représentais-je un trop grand rival pour eux. Comme si le pouvoir pouvait m'intéresser! Quelle bande d'abrutis! S'ils savaient ce que j'en avais à foutre de leur pouvoir à cette époque. Je recherchais autre chose, quelque chose … d'intense. Intense? J'aurais rigolé si j'avais pris pleinement conscience de ces mots. Et puis un jour, tout a changé. Mes ennemis me regardaient sous un nouveau jour. J'avais grandi et les traits de mon visage s'étaient accentués, mon corps s'était bien dessiné, mes muscles apparaissaient et ma silhouette devenait plus fine, à longueur que les années passaient. Et ce jour fatal arriva. Alors que je m'étais installé sur les branches d'un arbre pour récupérer un peu à cause de ces combats, je m'étais assoupi. En ce temps, je n'avais pas encore tous mes pouvoirs, je ne maîtrisais pas entièrement le Kokulyuha. Je ne possédais que mon sabre et mon jagan mais je n'arrivais pas totalement à contrôler mon troisième œil. Et mon ennemi en avait profité. Sans que je ne m'aperçoive de rien, il s'était rapproché de moi, jusqu'à atteindre la branche sur laquelle je me trouvais, dans un silence absolu. Il était très agile mais pas assez. Il avançait dangereusement de moi, mais au moment où il allait m'attraper, je m'étais déplacé à la dernière minute. Il n'avait pas du penser à ça cet idiot! Mais je n'avais pas prévu à ce qu'il me saute dessus. Sans que je ne puisse effectuer un seul mouvement, il m'entraîna avec lui dans sa chute, et je me retrouvais sous lui. Il en avait alors profité pour déchirer mon haut, passant ses sales mains sur mon torse, descendant plus bas jusqu'à atteindre mon pantalon. Il avait alors souri malicieusement en me regardant et je vis cette chose qui avait changé. Son regard n'était plus comme avant, il était rempli de désir à mon encontre. Cet homme me désirait? Moi, un garçon? Un sourire ironique s'était dessiné sur mon visage et cela l'avait décontenancé quelques secondes, où je pus retourner la situation. Rapidement, j'avais attrapé mon sabre de la main droite qui se trouvait à proximité, il ne l'avait pas jeté assez loin cet abruti, sans doute trop occupé à me dévêtir, et d'un coup, je l'enfonçai dans son dos, traversant l'un de ses poumons, lui bloquant la respiration, me permettant ainsi de me libérer de cette étreinte qui me dégoûtait tant. Je l'avais regardé et étrangement il souriait. Je ne comprenais pas. Et puis des paroles s'élevèrent.

« Tôt ou tard, un jour ou l'autre, toi aussi tu commettras l'irréparable. Tu ne pourras résister à ton désir, un jour, il te submergera et tu sombreras dans l'horreur. Si ce n'est pas moi qui pourrait te posséder, quelque un d'autre le pourra. A moins que ce ne soit toi qui le possède Un jour, tu ne pourras te retenir plus longtemps, et toi aussi, tu te retrouveras dans la même situation que moi. Tu feras tout pour obtenir celui ou celle que tu souhaites, tu agiras aussi maladivement que moi. Sache que ton désir te perdra. »

Ce fut ces seuls et derniers mots. Je n'avais alors pas pris entièrement conscience de ces mots jusqu'à maintenant. Je comprends réellement ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Moi aussi un jour, je commettrais une folie et si c'était le cas, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais Surtout si cela devait arriver, arrête-moi par tous les moyens Kitsu, car face à toi je suis si faible.

Hiei secoua la tête, non il devait arrêter de penser à ça, ça ne le ferait que trop souffrir. Il regarda une dernière fois la fenêtre qui se trouvait juste en face de lui, ouvrit son jagan et il le vit. L'homme de ses pensées, était à son bureau et travaillait. Du moins, Hiei le pensait. Devant lui, quelques livres étaient ouverts et il semblait concentrer sur sa lecture. Il était vêtu d'une courte chemise blanche et d'un jean bleu foncé. Ses longs cheveux rouges étaient retenus par une baguette chinoise. Hiei déglutit, Kurama était si beau, si attirant, si … désirable. Il ferma son troisième œil rapidement. Sa respiration s'était sensiblement accélérée à la vue de son Amour. Il ne fallait pas qu'il continue comme ça, sinon il ne pourrait plus se passer de l'image de Kurama. Son Kitsu bougea et tourna se tête vers sa direction. Il s'éclipsa rapidement.

----------

J'ai cru devenir fou, il m'a semblé sentir ta présence. N'était-ce qu'une imagination de plus de mon esprit? Aujourd'hui encore, j'espère que tu viendras me voir, mais il n'en est rien. Combien de temps ce petit jeu va-t-il durer entre nous Hiei? A force d'espérer, on finit par se lasser Hiei. Et ça fait déjà deux semaines que je t'attends. Si tu savais combien j'ai mal, j'ai mal de ne pas te voir, de ne pas entendre ta mauvaise humeur, de pas pas entendre tes menaces de mort. Je me sens si seul en ce moment. J'ai cru qu'en écartant la personnalité de Yohko, je me sentirais mieux. Mais c'est tout le contraire. Peut-être aurais-je du rester Yohko Kurama? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que la situation change? Dans ce passé lointain, vous étiez à mes côtés, Kuronué et Yomi. Mais maintenant, vous m'avez abandonné, vous m'avez laissé seul dans ce monde. Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Je suis si las de cette vie. Kuronué, je te maudirais presque pour avoir fait naître des sentiments dans mon cœur de pierre de Yohko. Mais grâce à toi, j'ai découvert l'amitié puis l'amour. Tu étais tellement différent des autres. Eux me désiraient parce que mon corps leur plaisait, mais toi, tu me désirais parce que tu m'aimais. Oui, tu m'aimais, comme une personne aime sans faille. Je me souviens encore de notre première fois, tu étais tellement doux, attentionné, que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Tu m'avais surpris mais cela ne m'avait pas tant déçu , loin de là. Tu m'attirais, avec toi, je savais que je ne craindrais rien, que je serais à l'abri, puisque tu me protégerais. Mais à l'époque, nous étions si jeunes, j'avais peur que tu me quittes pour quelqu'un mais non heureusement. Tu ne pouvais vivre loin de moi, je le sais! Tu ne pouvais te passer de moi. Quand on goûte à quelque chose, après, il est difficile de s'en éloigner Kuronué. A tes yeux, j'étais unique, irremplaçable. Je me souviens encore de ce jour si particulier. Tu m'avais attiré dans une petite forêt, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et tu avais commencé à m'embrasser, à me déshabiller. Tu m'avais attiré encore plus prés de toi, jusqu'à nous faire tomber sur l'herbe humide, où tu m'avais surplombé de ton corps. Tes lèvres si gourmandes parcouraient mon corps de petits baisers, et tes mains entrèrent en action, caressant chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je m'étais légèrement redressé, pour qu'à mon tour, je puisse te retirer tes vêtements si encombrants, puis je m'étais rapproché encore et toujours de toi. Nos sexes en érection se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, et j'ondulais doucement mon bassin, accentuant la caresse. Puis tu avais saisi mon sexe en main, lui imprimant de doux mouvements, avant de l'engloutir entièrement.. Je me sentais si bien à ce moment là, ta langue venant sur mon sexe, ta main caressant l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Puis, je me libérai en criant mon plaisir, et ensuite, tu t'étais redressé, mêlant nos langues entre elles dans un baiser passionné. Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que Yomi nous voit dans ce moment si intime. J'étais tellement occupé à crier mon plaisir que je n'avais pas remarqué sa présence. Mais toi oui, puisque tu t'étais redressé et tu lui avais dit: « Ne te cache pas plus longtemps Yomi, je sais que tu es là. Viens donc nous rejoindre. » Et il sortit de sa cachette, ses yeux se posant immédiatement sur mon corps. Un frisson d'anticipation remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale Il me désirait également. Kuronué avait ri, remarquant que j'intéressais aussi Yomi. Et tu avais proposé ce petit jeu,comblant ainsi le désir de notre troisième compagnon: faire l'amour tous les trois. C'était une expérience nouvelle et enrichissante où chacun prenait son plaisir. Mais les bonnes choses avaient une fin, puisque le lendemain, le jour tant redouté se produisit. En volant des trésors, nous fûmes pourchassés et dans ta course, tu perdis ton collier. Je savais qu'il était important pour toi. Tu m'avais regardé, tes lèvres articulant trois petits mots: « Je t'aime Kurama » avant de disparaître à tout jamais. Et plus jamais, je ne te revis. Tu m'avais abandonné à mon triste sort. Et depuis ce jour, je m'étais fait une promesse, que plus jamais je ne tomberais amoureux. Mais le destin en avait fait autrement, puisque depuis que j'ai rencontré Hiei, il a totalement bouleversé ma vie. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui.

« Pardonne-moi Kuronué, mais je ne peux ignorer plus longtemps les sentiments que je porte à Hiei. Je sais que je t'avais promis de ne pas retomber amoureux d'un autre, mais depuis ma réincarnation, j'ai commencé une nouvelle vie. Je voudrais tellement être heureux dans la vie de Shuichi Minamino. Je voudrais que Hiei m'aime mais je me berce d'illusion. Hiei n'en a rien à faire de moi, je ne suis jusque qu'un compagnon de combat et encore. Mais j'aimerais tellement être plus pour lui, être un ami sur qui il peut compter, un confident sur qui il peut se confier et peut-être un amant avec qui il pourra partager sa vie. Mais je dois arrêter d'y penser, n'est-ce pas Kuronué? »

Encore une fois, Kurama repensait à son passé, ses yeux se voilant de tristesse, d'où quelques larmes s'échappèrent. Depuis qu'il n'avait pas revu Hiei, la mélancolie le gagnait petit à petit. Il s'éloigna de son bureau, repoussant sa chaise et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre qu'il ouvrir. C'était un geste instinctif. Il laissa son regard émeraude erré sur la ville, recherchant plus précisément une petite silhouette aux cheveux noirs avec une frange blanche et bleue, à un petit corps musclé. Mais c'était peine perdue. De nouveau, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, finissant leur chute sur le rebord de la fenêtre0 Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'ouvrait tous les soirs mais il espérait. Oui, il espérait que Hiei le rejoigne, qu'il s'assoirait comme il en avait l'habitude sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Mais non, pas cette fois, il n'y avait aucun signe de la présence de Hiei.

« Hiei, où es-tu? », murmura le kitsuné.

Kurama se détourna de la fenêtre, éteignit sa lumière et se coucha, encore plus abattu que d'habitude. Il n'avait pas remarqué mais avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de la fenêtre, une petite silhouette l'avait espionné et l'avait vu pleurer.

----------

Kurama se réveilla de fort mauvaise humeur, son manque de sommeil l'empêchant d'agir normalement. Il repoussa son drap et sa couverture et se dirigea tout droit vers la salle de bain où il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou, et Kurama commença à se savonner. Au bout de dix minutes il sortit tout propre et sentant le gel douche à la vanille. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers, attrapa un croissant dans la cuisine et quitta son appartement. Il marchait tranquillement dans le parc, quand une personne l'interpella.

« Hé Kurama! Kurama! », cria Yusuke, puisque c'était lui.

« Bonjour Yusuke. Tu vas bien? », demanda Kurama.

« Oui et toi? »

« Oui, ça va, j'ai un peu de mal à dormir ces derniers temps mais ne t'inquiètent pas. », affirma le kitsuné avec un pauvre sourire. Urameshi le regarda intensément, remarquant le visage pâle de Kurama.

« T'es sûr? T'as une sale tête! « Le Yohko lui lança un regard noir avant de détourner la tête. Et Yusuke n'insista pas, ne voulant pas faire sortir Kurama de ses gonds. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, se demandant de quoi il pourrait bien discuter avec Kurama puis il reprit. « Au fait, tu voudrais pas venir avec nous? Avec Kuwabara, on a décidé de partir quelques jours camper. Ce serait une bonne idée que tu nous accompagnes et puis comme ça, on aura l'occasion de se revoir tous ensembles. Alala, ce serait vraiment chouette que tu nous rejoignes. Et puis, cela te changera les idées, t'en as besoin. Quelques jours de repos, ça se refuse pas! », affirma Yusuke en tapotant gentiment l'épaule du kitsuné.

« Mmm pourquoi pas! Tu as sans doute raison. Enfin à part Kuwabara, toi et moi, il y aura qui d'autre? Car j'imagine que nous n'allons pas y aller que tous les trois! Ce ne serais pas assez marrant n'est-ce-pas Yusuke? » Kurama était très perspicace et Yusuke fit un petit sourire gêné. Le Yohko avait découvert son petit manége.

« Et bien en principe à part nous trois, il y aura normalement Keiko, Yukina, Botan et un invité surprise. », répliqua le Mazoku. Il lut une déception dans le regard de Kurama et ne voulant pas le faire attendre trop longtemps, il rajouta. « Et peut-être Hiei si on arrive à le trouver ». Le regard du Yohko sembla s'illuminer un bref instant avant de fixer Urameshi.

« Pas la peine, je suis là! », répliqua une voix connue. Hiei venait de sauter de son perchoir pour atterrir souplement devant les deux amis. Il fixa quelques secondes Yusuke avant de détourner son regard et de le reporter sur le kitsuné qui le regardait également. Urameshi assista à cet échange silencieux avant de tousser légèrement, faisant sursauter ces deux compagnons qui avaient oublié sa présence. « C'est pas tout mais si tu es d'accord Hiei, on peut aller en informer Kuwabara. »

« Si tu crois que je vais vous accompagner chez l'autre abruti, tu rêves! »; répliqua Hiei avec son air ironique.

Kurama n'ajouta pas un mot, regardant tout à tour Hiei et Yusuke, et haussa les épaules. Ces petites disputes ne s'arrêteraient jamais et encore, ce n'était que le début! Il manquait encore l'autre ningen. Il devança ses deux amis et se dirigea vers la maison de Kuwabara. Les deux autres, surpris par son attitude, écarquillèrent les yeux avant d'emprunter le même chemin.

C'est bizarre, pensa Yusuke. Kurama n'aurait jamais ignoré Hiei comme il vient de le faire. Il doit y avoir une explication logique. Et d'habitude, il intervient toujours dans nos petites querelles avec Hiei! Y'a vraiment quelque chose qui tourne pas rond entre les deux! Me demande bien de quoi il s'agit. Et puis, on verra bien d'ici tout à l'heure!

Ils arrivèrent chez le ningen et Urameshi sonna plusieurs fois. Un Kuwabara en rogne ouvrit la porte et lança un regard noir en direction du gêneur!

« Ben quoi ? », demanda Yusuke.

« T'as pas vu l'heure ou quoi? T'es devenu miro ma parole ou quoi? Il n'est que 10h du matin! Tu te rends compte! », gueula Kazuma.

Kurama ne pouvant se retenir, éclata d'un rire franc et sincère Que c'était drôle! Lui-même avait remarqué l'heure mais pas le Mazoku! Il s'était bien douté que Kuwabara dormirait encore et ne l'avait pas arrêté quand il sonna comme un malade. Il ne voulait manquer ça pour rien au monde! Ces deux-là étaient vraiment un cas à part! Même Hiei gardait son petit air ironique. Kurama sembla reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et affirma à l'intention du grand dadais.

« Bonjour Kuwabara ».

« Bonjour Kurama! Tiens, le nabot est là! », répondit Kazuma.

« Tu veux mourir espèce d'abruti! Je peux arranger ça! »

Kuwabara se tut, ne voulant pas courir partout dans la maison pour chercher de l'eau afin d'éteindre soit ses cheveux soit ses habits. Il les laissa entrer et ils s'installèrent tous les quatre dans le salon, Kurama et Yusuke sur le canapé, Kuwabara dans le fauteuil et Hiei sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Bon » commença le ningen. « Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez de si bon matin? »

« Et bien, t'informer que notre projet a été accepté et que … »

« Qui t'a dit que j'avais accepté, espèce d'idiot? », le coupa Hiei.

« Pourquoi tu refuses? Tu nous aurais pas accompagnés dans ce cas! »

Un bref coup d'œil vers Kurama et Hiei répondit.

« Hn. »

« C'était bien la peine d'en faire toute une histoire! », ajouta Kuwabara.

« Toi, stupide ningen, on t'a pas sonné! »

« Comment oses-tu, sale petit avorton! »

« Avorton! Tu t'es vu tronche de cake! »

« STOP, calmez-vous tous les deux! Vous me fatiguez! », cria Kurama. Etrangement, Hiei se tut, se contentant seulement de fixer le kitsuné de ses beaux yeux rouges.

« Bon », intervint Yusuke. « Si nous partions cet après-midi! Ca vous laisse quand même quelques heures pour vous préparer non? »

Tout le monde accepta avec joie, sauf Hiei qui répondit impassiblement. Ils se séparèrent et chacun prit une direction opposée. Kurama rentra chez lui aussitôt et monta en quatrième vitesse dans sa chambre où il attrapa un sac de voyage et y enfourna quelques habits qu'il attrapa au hasard. Il y logea quelques plantes au cas où, on est jamais sûr de rien et ferma son sac qu'il posa parterre, à côté de son lit. Il s'allongea dessus et ferma les yeux, content d'avoir revu Hiei. Il était d'autant plus joyeux, puisqu'il pourrait revoir Hiei tout le temps grâce à cette petite excursion. Yusuke avait vraiment eu une bonne idée pour une fois! Pour une fois qu'il disait quelque chose d'intelligent! Et Kuwabara n'était pas mieux! C'était vraiment bizarre tout ça. Il ne se posa pas plus de question, et laissa ses pensées errées par rapport à Hiei.

Quand ce fut l'heure, ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'endroit convenu, Yusuke ayant eu pour mission d'en informer les filles. Ils suivirent donc le Mazoku, car lui seul savait où il allait. Il souhaitait faire une surprise à ses amis. En fait, ils arrivèrent dans une petite forêt, vraiment magnifique, entourée d'arbres de tout genre et de nombreuses plantes, de fleurs, qui firent plaisir au kitsuné. A côté, dans un endroit un peu plus reculé, il y a avait un lac, où chacun pourrait se baigner ou se détendre, profiter du beau temps. Yusuke avait vraiment choisi un endroit magnifique pour ce petit séjour. Kurama se sentait revivre , ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis fort longtemps. De son côté, Hiei, espionnait tranquillement le Yohko, ne voulant pas le perdre des yeux.. Urameshi sortit les toiles de tente qu'il avait emmené, une pour les trois filles, à savoir Keiko, Yukina et Botan, une autre pour Kurama et Hiei et enfin la dernière pour Kuwabara et lui. Hiei était content intérieurement, il pourrait profiter de Kurama pendant son sommeil, n'aillant pas peur que Kurama se réveille. Cette approche était en soit une bonne chose pour lui. Mais il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas au complet et qu'il manquait une autre personne.

« Yusuke, cet endroit est vraiment magnifique », affirma Kurama qui était comblé.

« Oui, nous sommes d'accord », approuvèrent les filles.

Urameshi sourit, son plan avait fonctionné à merveille. Chacun pourrait se retrouver, se détendre, profiter de la vie qui s'offrait à eux. Et puis, peut-être que ce petit séjour sera bénifique pour certaines personnes, comme pour Hiei par exemple. Le Mazoku avait remarqué l'intérêt du Jaganshi, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas bien difficile, il suffisait de regarder ce qui captivait tant le démon. Et il s'agissait de Kurama! Hiei ne le quittait pas des yeux, comme s'il craignait qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à le Yohko! Mais dans ce cas, Kurama était assez puissant pour se dé gendre pour attaquer! Vraiment il ne comprenait pas et ne cherchait pas à comprendre pour sa survie. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et tous se retournèrent pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Yusuke fut le plus rapide et lança à l'inconnu.

« Et bien, un peu plus et tu étais en retard! », affirma-t-il en riant.

L'homme se rapprochait de plus en plus et quand sa silhouette apparut devant les autres personnes, Kurama, le premier à réagir, écarquilla en grand ses yeux. Les autres regardèrent eux aussi et furent tout autant choqués que le Yohko. Ils ne s'étaient vraiment pas attendus à ça. Kurama retrouva ses esprits et regarda intensément la personne qui avançait encore plus près, réduisant ainsi la distance qui les séparait.

« Toi », murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

----------

Voilà ce premier chapitre terminé! Je sais qu'il est légèrement court mais bon! Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois!

A plus et laissez des reviews s'il vous plait!

Shunelodie


	2. Chapter 2

-1Auteur: Shunelodie

Origine: Yu Yu Hakusho

Genre: Yaoi

Couple: Kurama et Hiei

Disclaimer: Ils ne sont pas à moi snif même pas Kurama snif snif.

Note: C'est ma première fic sur Yu Yu Hakusho! J'ai déjà écrit quelques haïkus sur mon couple fétiche mais j'inaugure la fic sur eux deux!

Note 2: Je t'emprunte le surnom « Kitsu » Kaneda26, je le trouve trop mignon

Réponse aux reviews:

Kitsu34: Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review! Et je suis contente si ma fic te plait! Merci pour la description des sentiments et des pensées! Je suis toujours inspirée quand il s'agit de Kurama et Hiei lol comme bon nombre d'entre nous je pense! Et puis, pour le personnage tu le sais déjà lol Yomi ou Kuronué? Telle est la question mais comme tu connais déjà la réponse à ce dilemme! Et j'espère que tu nous écriras une séquelle à Souvenirs car je suis très impatiente de découvrir tout ça, car je trouve que c'est une bonne idée de faire intervenir Kuronué, comme on le voit pas beaucoup dans les fics! C'est pour cette raison que je fais intervenir Yomi lol. Et puis voilà la suite!

Aubepine: Merci pour ta review également! Et puis pour l'invité mystère tu vas le découvrir tout de suite!

Koorime: Et oui on se retrouve partout, normal entre fans de Yu Yu Hakusho! Et tu n'es pas la seule, je passe ma vie également sur ce site, faut au moins que j'y regarde cinq, six, sept fois par jour sans compter le soir lol. J'ai pas fini c'est mon site préféré pour les fics KuramaxHiei! Désolé pour l'attente mais voici la suite qui révélera l'invité! Et oui tu as raison, ça ne réjouit pas du tout Hiei! Le pauvre! Merci pour ta review!

Cygne33: Merci également pour ta review! Bien voilà la suite avec un énorme retard, gomen!

LolaMalefoy: Merci aussi pour ta review! Et je dois dire que tu as raison! Kuronué ou Yomi? Tu le découvriras dans ce début de chapitre! J'espère aussi que tu écriras une autre fic sur Kurama et Hiei!

ENTRE INCOMPREHENSION ET DOULEUR

-------------

Chapitre deux:

Yomi avançait très doucement, se rapprochant légèrement de Yusuke et de son groupe, veillant à prendre tout son temps, afin de laisser planer la surprise et l'étonnement sur leurs visages. A coup sûr, ils n'avaient pas dû s'attendre à le voir. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il avait été très surpris de la visite de Yusuke l'autre jour. Comme d'habitude, Yomi se promenait à l'intérieur de son château, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Il allait voir de temps en temps son fils Shura mais il le laissait vaquer à ses propres occupations. Il ne voulait pas l'importuner davantage. Il était sorti du château, se promenant dans le jardin qu'il avait fait aménager. Il se rapprocha d'un buisson, où derrière étaient plantées plusieurs roses maléfiques. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait ça. Enfin si, il le savait. Il l'avait installé pour Kurama, parce qu'il connaissait l'importance de ces fleurs pour le Yohko. Le kitsuné, tout comme sa race, possédait une passion pour la végétation. Même réincarné, il continuait à utiliser les plantes, notamment lors des combats. Yomi se pencha et respira leur parfum, envoûtant, tout comme l'était le Yohko. Comment avait-il pu être attiré par Kurama? Le Yohko était beau, extrêmement désirable. Tout le monde dans le Makai ne résistait pas, tous voulaient se le faire! Mais lui, il était différent. Ce n'était pas seulement sur le corps auquel il fantasmait, non, il aimait et appréciait la compagnie de Kurama. Même maintenant, il la recherchait, et c'est pourquoi, il avait établi ces roses à son intention, afin de lui prouver sa gratitude, son amitié et peut-être même son amour. Qui sait? Peut-être qu'un jour, Kurama ouvrirait son cœur de nouveau et peut-être que ce serait lui l'heureux élu? Chaque minute qui passait, il ressentait un vide à l'intérieur de lui. Kurama n'était plus le même qu'il avait connu autrefois, et Kuronué était mort. Kuronué, s'il savait le nombre de fois où il l'avait méprisé. Lui, avait réussi à se faire aimer de Kurama. Et maintenant? Quel en était le résultat? Kurama se renfermait sur lui-même. Il le savait, puisqu'il avait envoyé quelques insectes dans le Nigenkai pour surveiller le Yohko. Kurama n'était plus le bandit légendaire qu'il avait été. Il n'était plus le violent et impitoyable Yohko Kurama, celui qui par son nom inspirait la terreur aux autres monstres. Non, cette facette avait disparu ou peut-être s'était-elle assagie? Toujours est-il, que lui, Yomi souffrait. Oui, il souffrait de l'indifférence de Kurama à son égard. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait, mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Kurama, celui qui avait réussi là où tout le monde avait échoué, celui qui avait réussi à augmenter son rythme cardiaque à la seconde où il l'avait aperçu , celui qui avait qui avait réussi à faire battre son cœur de monstre! Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'à un moment ou un autre, il serait tombé amoureux, et de Kurama, l'inaccessible Yohko! Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, cette situation ne pouvait plus durer ainsi. Il se devait d'affronter la réalité, et de faire comprendre à Kurama les sentiments qu'il avait gardés au plus profond de son être. Même après mille ans de séparation, ils étaient toujours présents, et plus intenses de jour en jour. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, il avait toujours admiré Kurama secrètement. Même quand il n'avait été qu'un jeune Yohkai. Ce souvenir remontait à loin mais il était présent dans sa tête, sa première rencontre avec Yohko Kurama. Elle avait été mouvementée, si on pouvait le dire.

- - - - - - - - - -

Alors qu'il était à la recherche de nouveaux trésors, il errait dans la forêt, regardant à droite, à gauche, tout droit, examinant le moindre petit indice qui possédait de la valeur. Il avait entendu du bruit et s'était rapproché rapidement tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le poursuive ou pire encore, qu'on le tue. Il était encore un peu jeune pour penser à ça. Dans un vieux temple qui se dressait devant lui, il avait aperçu une silhouette, fine et élancée. Il avait cru apercevoir une queue mais il avait du se tromper. Depuis quelques temps, un seul nom résonnait et c'était celui de Yohko Kurama. Il ne pouvait quand même pas penser qu'il était devant lui! Il était tellement populaire, qu'il croyait le voir partout. Sa mémoire et ses yeux lui jouaient quelques tours parfois, comme en ce moment. Qu'est-ce-que Yohko Kurama ferait ici de toute façon, dans un endroit aussi désert? Il recherchait des objets de grande importance, qui valaient beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent. Il se cacha derrière un arbre, se trouvant tout près du temple et observa discrètement à la fenêtre. Au moment même, une personne en sortit, portant un vase très ancien. Ses cheveux flottant derrière lui, étaient argentés, où à côté se dressaient deux petites oreilles pointues ainsi qu'une queue de renard. Il portait une tunique blanche légère et ses yeux, couleur or, il n'en avait jamais vu de plus beaux. C'était lui, ça ne faisait aucun doute, Yohko Kurama. Il atterrit souplement quelques mètres plus loin et se retourna. Yomi n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, il était comme hypnotisé par cette apparition divine. Le kitsuné le remarqua, et plongeant ses yeux dorés dans ceux noirs de l'inconnu, se détourna promptement avant de s'enfuir. Yomi réagit enfin et s'élança à la poursuite de Yohko Kurama. Il était très rapide mais Yomi avait quand même une certaine expérience en la matière. Il arriva dans une clairière et devant lui se trouvait le Yohko, qui lui lança simultanément un regard noir et surpris. Il n'avait pas du penser qu'il pourrait le rattraper. Il avait quand même passé suffisamment de temps pour s'habituer au Makai. Il savait quel coin il devait éviter pour sa survie. Yohko Kurama disparut, il le chercha tout autour de lui, et il réapparut juste devant lui. Il le plaqua violemment contre le tronc d'un arbre, laissant tomber son vase qui se brise en mille morceaux. A cet instant, il n'avait plus aucune importance. Yomi n'avait pas peur, non, il était impatient, voire même excité par la situation, malgré la poigne de fer qui enserrait son cou. Le Yohko ne lui inspirait aucune crainte, juste un profond désir. Kurama le remarqua dans son regard et eut un léger sourire ironique. Il le savait, tout le monde le désirait, mais personne, non personnne ne l'avait encore eu. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé la personne idéale qui pourrait profiter de son corps.

« Bravo, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu pourrais me rattraper. Je t'ai sous-estimé. Tu es un être étonnant. », affirma Yohko Kurama. Puis il se pencha, et murmura sensuellement à son oreille. « Tu sais que tu me plais. »

Le cœur de Yomi s'était sensiblement accéléré à cette réplique. Ça voulait dire que le kitsuné était intéressé par sa personne? Ça l'étonnait un peu mais il ne se préoccupa pas davantage de cette idée. Tout ce qui comptait, était le regard de Kurama posé sur lui. Regard qui selon lui signifiait pas mal de choses. Mais il se trompait, puisque le Yohko marmonna ensuite.

« Oui tu me plais. Depuis pas mal de temps, je cherchais un compagnon qui pourrait me seconder lors de mes petites aventures. Personne n'était digne de me suivre jusqu'à présent ou de rester à mes côtés. Mais toi, tu me sembles différent. Avec ta force combinée à la mienne, nous deviendrions invincibles. Associes-toi à moi, je t'aiderais à progresser. Enfin, tu es libre de ton destin. Je ne t'obligerais pas à rester avec moi, je ne suis pas aussi cruel qu'on le dit, enfin presque! » Et sur cette dernière phrase, le Yohko rigola. Il étai tellement beau quand il riait.

Yomi ne réfléchit que quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus de temps. Qu'est-ce-qui était le mieux? Devenir le compagnon du célèbre bandit du Makai ou bien rester seul dans son coin? La question ne se posait même pas. Être avec Kurama lui permettrait de le connaître davantage, de l'admirer à n'importe quel moment de la journée et peut-être même de le faire sien.

« J'accepte ta proposition. Je m'appelle Yomi. »

« Je vois que tu as fait le bon choix Yomi. Inutile que je me présente, tu connais déjà mon identité. » A ces mots, Yomi hocha la tête.

Et en effet, comme l'avait prédit le Yohko, ils formèrent un duo invincible et inséparable. Des liens s'étaient tissés entre tous les deux, même si ceux de Yomi différaient de ceux de Yohko Kurama. Ils choisirent même quelques recrues, qui les rejoignirent. Mais ce que Kurama n'avait pas prévu, c'était le comportement têtu de son compagnon. Il ne l'écoutait pas toujours, et il se mettait inutilement en danger ainsi que les autres. Par deux fois, Yohko Kurama dut aller le sauver, mais aucun changement ne s'opéra chez Yomi. Il restait toujours le même: têtu et insouciant Et quand, Yohko Kurama eut atteint ses limites pour de bon, il envoya un monstre tuer son compagnon. Celui-ci perdit la vue et le Yohko disparut. Après s'être habitué à ce tragique accident dont il avait été victime, Yomi chercha désespéramment celui qui l'avait attaqué mais en vain. Après mille ans, son attente fut enfin récompensée. Il découvrit l'identité de son agresseur: Yohko Kurama. Et pourtant, il ne lui en voulait pas. Il comprenait même ses raisons, il avait agi comme un idiot par le passé mais maintenant il avait changé. Il n'était plus le même que Kurama avait connu. Non, il ne lui en voulait pas, parce qu'il l'aimait. Et il l'aimait toujours.

- - - - - - - - - -

Yomi se rappelait de ce passé si lointain mais toujours présent dans son esprit. Jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. Ça avait été une partie de sa vie, l'une des plus belles. Mais il allait changer tout ça. Il comptait bien créer un sentiment réciproque chez le Yohko, et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher, pas même ce « Hiei » qui n'était pas à la hauteur. Cette petite escapade allait lui permettre de mettre ses plans à exécution.

Un rire sinistre s'éleva dans le jardin. Et la voix de Yomi retentit. « On verra bien qui de nous deux gagnera le cœur de Kurama, Hiei! »

- - - - - - - - - -

Yomi apparut devant Yusuke et ses compagnons, un large sourire plaqué sur ces lèvres. Sur certains visages, on pouvait lire de l'étonnement et sur un en particulier, une colère sourde se dessinait sur son visage. Ses yeux s'étaient rétrécis, et il serrait tellement fort ses poignets que ses phalanges commençaient à devenir blanches. Urameshi tourna la tête vers le Jaganshi et remarqua son attitude.

Qu'est-ce-qui pouvait bien lui arriver tout d'un coup? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit jaloux ou bien parce qu'il ne l'appréciait pas? Pourtant, lors du tournoi, Hiei n'avait pas réagi de cette façon! Bizarre tout ça, je sens qu'on ne risquera pas de s'ennuyer durant ce petit séjour! J'ai bien fait de l'inviter tout compte fait Yomi! Alala, je suis vraiment un génie! Pour une fois que je fais quelque chose de bien! T'inquiète Hiei, tu me remercieras pour tout ça plus tard! C'est pour toi que je fais ça! Car même si tu le caches très bien, j'ai bien deviné ton petit manége avec Kurama! Il te plait hein? Et ça te met en rogne car Yomi semble également intéressé par lui? Pourtant tu le savais déjà, ça se remarquait trop durant le tournoi et puis de toute façon il le connaît depuis longtemps! Si tu le veux mon avis Hiei, il va falloir te battre! Et je prendrais un malin plaisir à te regarder faire! Que la chasse au kitsuné soit ouverte! Que le meilleur gagne

Yusuke sourit malicieusement, tout en regardant Hiei, Kurama et Yomi. Kurama semblait assez choqué. Lui non plus n'avait pas découvert l'invité surprise! Pourtant c'était facile, quoique après réflexion un peu dur mais il aurait du le savoir! Il devine toujours tout en principe! Peut-être que cette fois il était préoccupé par quelque chose ou plutôt par une certaine personne que je ne nommerais pas! Kurama comment réagirais-tu? Te rendras-tu compte enfin de ce que tu éprouves pour Hiei? Nul doute qu'il s'agit de lui! Je ne suis pas aveugle, tout comme Kuwabara! Lui aussi a remarqué votre petit manége! Et il s'amuse même de provoquer Hiei à ce sujet! Vraiment, il ne faut pas s'approcher de toi si on ne veut pas finir carboniser! Tu es une personne intéressante Kurama et aussi une magnifique proie pour Hiei et Yomi! Hum, j'attends de voir ce que tout ça donnera!

- - - - - - - - - -

Yomi s'arrêta à quelques pas des autres personnes présentes. Il les regarda alternativement, commençant par Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, Yukina, Kuwabara, Hiei et enfin Kurama. Son regard était captivé par la vision du kitsuné. Il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs! Il n'avait pas changé. Ses yeux, il les adorait tellement, émeraude comme la pierre précieuse. Un délicieux plaisir à regarder. Il fit un sourire à l'assemblée.

« Bonjour Kurama ».

« Yomi », murmura le Yohko.

« Ca faisait longtemps non? » Il parlait comme si tout le reste n'existait pas, comme s'ils étaient que tous les deux, évitant inconsciemment le regard noir que lui jetait Hiei. Puis il reprit. « Je suis content de te revoir à nouveau! Yusuke m'a tout raconté l'autre jour quand il est venu m'expliquer votre projet! J'ai été touché par son attention et comme il m'avait dit que tu voulais me revoir, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde et j'ai accepté! Et me voici. Il m'a aussi dit que je partagerais une tente avec toi, j'espère que cela ne te dérangera pas et qu'il n'y avait pas une autre personne prévue! Et puis, tu verras, on rattrapera le temps perdu. »

Il avait dit ces derniers mots, tout en prenant conscience du mal qu'une certaine personne éprouverait! Il ne le laissera pas s'approcher de Kurama. Ah ça non, le kitsuné était à lui, il avait déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça, notamment quand il avait cru le perdre pour toujours! Si le Jaganshi était un obstacle, il fallait juste l'éliminer mais dans ce cas, il fallait juste l'écarter, l'éloigner le plus possible de Kurama afin qu'il souffre, oui, qu'il souffre atrocement. Lui aussi avait souffert, il méritait d'être heureux et il ne le serait qu'en compagnie de Kurama.

Quant à Kurama, il ne savait comment réagir. Il avait enregistré toutes les informations et avait lancé un regard noir en direction de Yusuke! Comment celui-ci avait pu raconter de telles bêtises? Pour qui se prenait-il pour se mêler de sa vie privée? Cela ne le regardait absolument pas, il n'avait aucun droit! Lui n'espionnait pas le Mazoku! Finalement, il n'aurait pas du accepter l'idée de Yusuke! Il aurait du se douter qu'il lui jouerait un mauvais tour. Pourtant, il avait cru qu'ils étaient amis! Lors des missions, ils s'étaient toujours aidés mais maintenant, il le poignardait dans le dos! Il affirme être votre ami et voilà le résultat? Pourtant, jamais Kurama ne lui avait fait du tort, alors pourquoi ce brusque mensonge! Souhaitait-il le voir souffrir ou bien au contraire, voulait-il compliquer encore plus la situation? Kurama avait une relation compliquée avec Yomi, puisque quand il avait envoyé un assassin le tuer, Yomi fut blessé aux yeux et perdit la vie. Pourtant jamais il ne lui en a tenu rigueur! D'habitude quand il s'agit d'une telle situation, la personne voudrait votre mort, car seule cette dernière pourrait apaiser votre désir de vengeance. Pourtant, Kurama ne savait pas, Yomi devrait lui en vouloir alors pourquoi pas cette fois? Se pourrait-il qu'il tienne à lui? Se pourrait-il qu'il l'aime? Bien plus qu'un ami? C'était la seule possibilité valable! Et son regard, au fond, Kurama lisait du désir, Yomi le désirait donc mais aussi de l'amour. Pas de doute, Yomi l'aimait et à en croire par ses yeux, il l'aimait depuis assez longtemps. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant? Il devait s'occuper de Yomi mais aussi de Hiei, si ce dernier ne se jetait pas sur Yomi pour le tuer! Kurama jeta un regard suppliant vers le Jaganshi mais il n'avait pas quitté Yomi des yeux. Il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose car il allait mourir, connaissant Hiei, il n'hésiterait pas un seul instant. Il avait bien de la chance, lui qui avait accepté ce séjour car il pensait que Hiei serait là. Il voulait se rapprocher du Jaganshi, être la personne la plus importante à ses yeux mais ce ne serait jamais le cas. Hiei n'avait besoin de personne et surtout pas de lui. Mais il pouvait espérer, peut-être qu'avec le temps Hiei ouvrirait son cœur et que peut-être cette personne serait lui? Il l'espérait. Il jeta un dernier regard à Hiei, ses yeux lançant comme un appel à l'aide.

Hiei ne savait plus comment réagir. Le tuer ou fuir le plus loin possible? Jamais il n'avait fui mais il était à deux doigts d'étrangler l'autre. Comment se permettait-il de fixer Kurama de la sorte? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait au juste? Et déjà, pourquoi était-il là? Qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait bien foutre ici? Ce séjour ne le regardait absolument pas, d'ailleurs, ça ne le concernait même pas! Pourquoi Yusuke était-il parti le mettre au courant? Quelle était son intention? Et c'était quoi cette histoire que Kurama lui avait dit qu'il voulait le revoir? A quoi jouait Urameshi? Pourquoi mentait-il comme ça? Il jouait à un double jeu! Hiei ne permettrait jamais à ce que Yomi approche Kurama! Il le savait, Kurama était son seul véritable ami, il ne voulait pas que Yomi le touche. Et dire que c'était lui qui devait partager la tente de Kurama! Il aurait pu l'admirer, sans se cacher comme il le faisait dans l'arbre en face de sa chambre. C'était une chance inespérée pour lui. Mais c'était bien trop beau pour un enfant maudit comme lui! Il aurait du se méfier. Yusuke venait de tout chambouler et pour quelle raison? Il l'ignorait! Que devait-il faire à présent? Il avait cru que pour une fois, il pourrait être heureux, comme pendant cette escapade mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'un enfant maudit ait droit au bonheur. Seuls les êtres humains pouvaient être heureux, comme Yusuke et Keiko mais certainement pas lui. Le destin le punissait pour ses nombreux crimes qu'il avait commis par le passé mais c'était une affaire classée maintenant non? Il fallait croire que non! Hiei ne pouvait et ne devait pas être heureux une seule fois dans sa vie! Cela ne lui était pas permis. Il ne devait connaître que souffrance, tristesse, colère mais pas l'amour! Le destin avait déjà fait une exception, il lui avait permis de connaître l'amitié, de connaître Kurama, la seule personne qui peut changer son existence! Pour rien au monde il n'abandonnerait tout cela! Il allait se battre et ceux même jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait mais Yomi ne gagnerait pas cette fois! Kurama était la récompense de cette bataille et une bien belle récompense d'ailleurs. Hiei n'abandonnerait jamais.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Le soir se passa tranquillement, tous occupés à manger en silence. Personne ne souhaitait revivre un après-midi comme celui-ci, chargé de colère et de haine. Ils préféraient tous le silence. Les filles ne comprenaient pas vraiment l'attitude de Hiei et de Yomi! Pourquoi étaient-il si énervés? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux? Elles ne préféraient pas savoir! Mieux valait ne pas connaître certaines choses. Elles saluèrent les garçons et partirent se coucher après la journée mouvementée qu'elles avaient passée. Les garçons, quant à eux, ne bougèrent pas, trop occupés à se fixer des yeux. Une chose n'est pas coutume, Hiei s'était placé non pas sur une branche d'un arbre mais à côté de Kurama! Et Yomi de l'autre côté! Kuwabara était assez étonné mais préféra ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet. Connaissant le caractère ombrageux du Jaganshi, mieux valait faire comme si de rien n'était s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver courrant comme un fou afin d'éteindre les flammes. Hiei pouvait se montrer très pointilleux sur un sujet et quand il s'agissait de Kurama, il ne répondait de rien! Sa colère pouvait être immense et quand la cible c'était vous, il fallait mieux prendre ses jambes à son coup sous peur de recevoir toute la colère décuplée du Koorime. Enfin, seulement si vous souhaitez rester en vie! Il préféra quitter cette ambiance et salua poliment Kurama, Hiei, Yomi et Yusuke avant de se diriger vers la tente qu'il partageait avec Urameshi. Une fois tous les quatre, Yusuke regarda tour à tour ses amis et soupira légèrement. Le mieux était encore d'établir une conversation, même si tout cela s'annonçait mal.

« Alors … euh, il y a longtemps que vous vous connaissez? » demanda Yusuke à l'intention de Kurama et Yomi.

« Assez » répondit Yomi. « Je connais Kurama depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'étais devenu son compagnon, je l'aidais durant nos escapades. Il pouvait toujours compter sur moi, je lui étais dévoué et très reconnaissant de m'avoir choisi! Même si nous avons été séparés, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à lui, je l'ai fait chercher partout dans le Makai mais il n'y était plus. Et quand je l'ai enfin retrouvé, j'ai éprouvé un immense soulagement et une grande joie! Nous ne pouvons pas rester éloignés l'un de l'autre bien longtemps! Nous sommes en quelque sorte liés. Je ferais tout pour lui et il pourra toujours compter sur moi. » termina Yomi. Il se rapprocha encore plus près de Kurama, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, ses lèvres se posant délicatement à la commissure de celles de Kurama. Il avait envie de faire souffrir Hiei, et il sut qu'il avait réussi, remarquant le regard encore plus rouge du Jaganshi. Ce n'était que le début, Hiei n'avait pas fini d'en voir d'autre! Il allait découvrir qui commandait ici! Kurama fut choqué par l'action de son ancien partenaire. Jamais il ne s'était permis un tel geste. Avant que la situation ne s'envenime davantage, il préféra partir. Sans dire un mot , il se leva et alla vers sa tente. Hiei fut plus rapide que les autres et le regarda, ne pouvant articuler un seul mot. Il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

« Kurama, attends moi! » s'écria Yomi le rejoignant

Yusuke se leva également, ne voulant pas rester seul avec Hiei. Il n'avait pas échappé au regard noir du Koorime et ne voulait pas servir de victime à la place de Kuwabara! Hiei, de nouveau seul, se dirigea machinalement vers un arbre, et sauta sur une branche, gardant quand même un œil sur la tente de Kurama à cause de l'autre!

Tu vas voir Yomi! Maintenant tout a changé, tu n'es plus aussi important pour Kurama qu'à l'époque! Kurama va être à moi et rien qu'à moi! Tu verras ce que ça fait de perdre! Je n'hésiterais pas à employer des moyens terribles pour t'éloigner de lui. Tu ne lui feras plus aucun mal, je peux te l'assurer.

Hiei eut un sourire méprisant. « En garde Yomi. Je vais te massacrer. Oh oui, tu souffriras comme moi j'ai souffert. Et ce que tu viens de faire à Kurama, tu vas le payer très très cher! Je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de toi! »

- - - - - - - - - - -

Vila le deuxième chapitre! Je sais pas trop pourquoi mais je n'aime pas trop la fin, j'ai eu du mal à trouver des idées, mais j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu! Pour le début, j'ai été inspiré mais là, grosse panne lol!

J'espère que ça vous aura plu! Enfin je l'espére! Lol

A plus!

Une petite review?


End file.
